Description of Prior Art
Many kinds of massagers which massage parts of the human body have been developed.
For example, a massager which can optionally give rubbing massage, patting massage and sliding massage, and so on, on parts of the human body, by providing a screw shaft, which can rotate in one direction and a reverse direction, in the seat back of the chair or the bed and into engagement with the massager, can give repeated horizontal motion and repeated vertical motion by pair of massaging balls attached to the screw shaft and is convenient for many users because of its good effects.
Recently, a finger pressure massager which can give pushing massage on the pressure points of the human body by the extension and retraction of finger pressure balls have been requested and developed.
However, most finger pressure massagers which have been developed have structures requiring motors to start cams and rotations of the cams make the finger pressure balls, equipped above the cams, extend and retract.
There is not a holding structure between the cams and finger pressure balls, therefore, there is a problem that the finger pressure balls cannot extend and retract because the finger pressure balls do not contact the cams and the cams run idle in some angles of use.